Latidos
by Akalevy
Summary: Eren sabía que jamás estaría preparado para el día en que el corazón de Levi dejara de latir. ONE-SHOT.


A/N: ONE-SHOT cortito, con un poco de todo. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Eren se abrió paso a través de la intensa humareda. Apenas podía respirar y los gritos de sus compañeros le llegaban amortiguados y distantes.

La estrategia que habían planeado para acabar con el titán animal no había resultado y las lanzas explosivas que portaban en el carruaje se habían detonado al encontrar un profundo bache en el recorrido.

Los excéntricos que había convocado el titán animal les habían perseguido hasta el punto de ocasionar que los carromatos volcaran o se quedaran atrapados en alguna grieta.

La explosión los había lanzado a todos por los aires, monturas incluidas. El incendio no había tardado en propagarse en todas direcciones, generando un humo negro que dificultaba la visión y la respiración.

El castaño continuaba avanzando a gatas, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo para evitar que las chispas que flotaban a su alrededor por culpa del viento le cayeran en los ojos. No podía dejar de toser y preguntarse qué habría sido del resto de los compañeros que cabalgaban a su lado.

Escuchó el rugido inconfundible de aquel ser inteligente y supo que estaba cerca. Los gritos de algunos reclutas y el entrechocar de algo metálico que resonaba a poco metros de él, le indicaron que estaban intentando luchar contra aquella amenaza sin éxito. ¿Y Levi?, ¿dónde estaba Levi?.

Por fin consiguió salir de la zona donde estaba concentrado todo el humo y se dejó caer de rodillas en la mullida hierba al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para aspirar una necesaria bocanada de aire.

Lo que en ese momento vio, provocó que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

El titán animal se había desestabilizado por un profundo corte en su rodilla izquierda, sin embargo, tenia parte de su cuerpo endurecido, sobre todo su nuca.

Una mancha borrosa abría tajos a una velocidad vertiginosa a lo largo de los miembros del titán. No obstante, saltaban más pedazos de metal que de carne desgarrada, debido a que las cuchillas no conseguían abrirse paso a través de la armadura de la bestia.

Levi intentó cegar al titán animal lanzándole sus cuchillas a los ojos, una estrategia que ya había llevado a cabo en una ocasión anterior. Pero aquella criatura ya había luchado antes contra él y había aprendido a no confiarse de su poderoso enemigo.

Un grito quedó ahogado en las cuerdas vocales de Eren, cuando contempló con horror como el titán apartaba de un poderoso revés a aquella pequeña figura que revoloteaba a su alrededor, como si de un mosquito se tratase.

Levi se estrelló cerca de donde Eren yacía de rodillas, haciendo añicos lo poco que quedaba de la zona delantera del carromato.

Eren ignoró por completo el rugido de satisfacción procedente de aquella bestia, porque sus piernas lo estaban conduciendo a la carrera hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su capitán.

Cuando llegó al lado de Levi, el joven volvió a caer de rodillas junto a su superior.

Con manos temblorosas zarandeo ligeramente ese cuerpo, para después propinarle pequeños golpes en sus mejillas.

El castaño quería ignorar el reguero de sangre que surcaba las comisuras de los labios de Levi. Igual que también quiso ignorar los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, opacas, que prácticamente no dejaban ver esos iris grises tan intimidantes. También quiso ignorar la piel excesivamente rígida y cada vez más fría que rozaba con sus dedos. Por supuesto, quiso ignorar los fragmentos de madera astillada que sobresalían atravesando la figura que yacía inmóvil bajo la suya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven intentó reanimar a su capitán, convenciéndose de que lograría ponerse en pie para continuar luchando a su lado. Porque Levi no podía morir, ¿verdad?.

La imagen de Levi se volvía borrosa conforme las lágrimas empañaban los ojos esmeralda del joven, mientras sus manos continuaban haciendo un masaje cardíaco sin resultados.

—Levi, no —una voz rota, ahogada en un mar de desesperación, brotó de su garganta—. ¡LEVI!, ¡DESPIERTA, JODER!.

El joven aumentó el ritmo del masaje, tratando de insuflar aire a través de esos labios congelados como el hielo, sin importarle el sabor metálico de la sangre que los impregnaba.

Pero no conseguía que ese corazón volviera a latir bajo las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Por favor! —gritó compungido—. ¡No, no, NO!.

Sus puños comenzaron a golpear el pecho del otro, provocando que más sangre brotara de los labios de su capitán. De su amor.

El cuerpo de Eren se derrumbó, cubriendo parcialmente el del otro, llenándolo de saliva y lágrimas mientras sus gritos de dolor le desgarraban el alma.

Una sombra enorme se cernía sobre el tembloroso cuerpo del joven, pero él solo podía concentrarse en chillar consumido por la rabia y ese sentimiento de opresión en el pecho. Era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo.

Levi, su Levi estaba muerto, le había abandonado para siempre.

El joven apretó los puños con furia, aquello era demasiado cruel para ser cierto. Apenas había disfrutado de ese amor unas semanas y ya se lo habían arrebatado, como sucedía con todo aquello que era importante para él. Igual que su madre, igual que su padre, igual que aquellos amigos que no veía por ninguna parte…

Levi había sido como la bocanada de aire que había tomado hacía escasos minutos, cuando había conseguido atravesar la columna de humo que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Aún recordaba la mirada desafiante que le había lanzado el otro cuando Eren lo había arrinconado contra la pared del establo, dejando claro que estaba harto de esconder sus sentimientos. Más aún, después de ver como el capitán le lanzaba aquellas intensas miradas indescifrables, como si observara algo preciado e inalcanzable.

Levi lo había amenazado con partirle la columna en dos si continuaba hablando y confesando toda esa mierda que estaba soltando por su boca, pero Eren no podía parar, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final aunque el otro respondiera con violencia.

El capitán había negado con la cabeza. Después le había gritado y acusado de desobediencia. Le había vuelto a amenazar y lo había empujado…sin fuerza.

Un hombre que habría podido apartarlo sin dejarle terminar la primera frase, no lo había movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

Aquello le había dado a Eren el coraje suficiente para ignorar las falsas advertencias del otro, y atreverse a inclinar su rostro para unirlo al del hombre más bajo.

Jamás olvidaría ese beso, brusco y cargado de frustración. Totalmente correspondido.

Levi había tratado de evitarlo después de aquel encuentro, sin embargo, Eren no iba a dejar que aquella oportunidad se esfumara como si nunca hubiera existido.

Le había costado convencerlo de que la edad no era importante, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente cuánta diferencia se llevaban. Levi nunca quiso decírselo, aunque Eren había escuchado que por lo menos tenía treinta años o más. Ese secreto se lo llevaría el mayor a la tumba.

También se había mostrado reticente con la diferencia de rango y con el hecho de que el amor en el cuerpo de exploración equivalía a sufrimiento.

Pero el castaño no conocía el significado de la palabra rendición.

Al principio todo había sido sumamente clandestino. Se veían a escondidas sin saber muy bien como actuar con el otro. A veces solo charlaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Otras veces se besaban hasta que sus labios acababan hinchados. En sus últimos encuentros se habían aventurado un poco más, llegando a ser menos cuidadosos con su secreto y amaneciendo juntos en la misma cama.

Pocos lo sabían y algunos lo desaprobaban, pero nadie trató de impedirlo. Aunque Levi viviera con el temor de ser arrestado y acusado por mantener una relación romántica con Eren, todos miraban hacia otro lado porque habían visto lo mucho que beneficiaba a ambos ese vínculo que los unía.

Eren había llegado a pensar que merecían ese respiro. Pero el mundo era un lugar cruel donde te arrebataban lo más amado en tan solo un segundo.

El castaño levantó la cabeza del pecho de su capitán y dedicó una última mirada cargada de amargura a esos ojos apagados. _Ya no tendr_ _ás que temer más por nosotros, amor, descansa en paz._

Acto seguido, dejó que la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro se apoderara de cada músculo de su ser. Giró su cuerpo al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto fijos en la bestia que se alzaba imponente delante suya.

Un alarido rebosante de cólera surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho, provocando un dolor agudo en su garganta. Un dolor que no sentía, cegado como estaba por el odio.

Eren llevó su mano a los labios y mordió con fiereza la maltratada piel, notando el sabor metálico de su sangre que salía de la herida auto infligida. Clavó sus dientes para asegurarse de que la transformación se llevaría a cabo antes de que la bestia tuviera tiempo siquiera de parpadear.

Su forma de titán se abalanzó hacia su enemigo, sabiendo que llevaba las de perder, pero negándose a dejarse secuestrar para cumplir los propósitos de sus enemigos. Prefería morir y lo haría luchando.

Por desgracia, no vio venir el golpe de su contrincante y su cabeza golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

* * *

El aire entraba y salía entrecortadamente de sus pulmones. Su cuerpo había golpeado contra una superficie dura, no contra la hierba que cubría la colina sobre la que estaba combatiendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y tardaron en enfocar su entorno, ya que estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que había derramado mientras soñaba.

Se encontraba en una habitación bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de un gran ventanal. El joven yacía despatarrado en el suelo de madera, a los pies de una cama donde una figura lo observaba con desaprobación.

Eren dejó escapar un jadeo al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Aunque sentía que aún podía saborear la sangre en su boca.

Levi lo contemplaba sentado en la cama, con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia un costado, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

El castaño echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su respiración se normalizara y sus músculos se relajaran. El corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero eran de alivio, no de dolor.

—Gracias —susurró repetidas veces el joven a nadie en particular, agradecido de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Una bastante recurrente.

—De nada —contestó Levi.

Eren enderezó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz y supo, por la posición del pie del capitán, que éste lo había empujado de la cama.

El joven gateó hasta el borde del mullido colchón para incorporarse. Levi ya se había recostado de nuevo, con su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos mientras con la otra ayudaba a Eren a reclinarse a su lado. Sin embargo, el castaño tenia otros planes, puesto que se sentó prácticamente encima del otro para cubrirle el rostro de besos.

Levi no era especialmente cariñoso, no se sentía cómodo con frases melosas ni con un ataque de besos como el que estaba recibiendo. Pero sabía que Eren había tenido una pesadilla terrible y necesitaba precisamente eso en aquel momento. Por ese motivo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer sin protestar.

Eren besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus párpados, su frente, su cuello…toda la piel que veía a su alcance, con impaciencia. Levi notaba la humedad de las lágrimas del joven en su propia piel, probando un sabor salado al pasar su lengua por sus labios.

Cuando los besos cesaron, Eren enterró su rostro en el cuello de Levi, aferrando con manos temblorosas los fuertes hombros del mayor.

Todavía sollozaba.

—Ey, ey —Levi intentó girar su rostro para contemplar el de su amante, pero la posición en la que estaban se lo impedía.

Optó por acariciar la espalda de Eren con su mano libre, esperando a que poco a poco se fuera calmando por si solo.

Pasados unos minutos, el castaño se atrevió a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar unos ojos grises que lo observaban con preocupación.

—Tan real —susurró Eren, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Ha vuelto a matarme? —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Eren soñaba algo parecido.

—Pero esta vez ha sido demasiado vívido —el joven suspiró, dejando otro beso en la comisura de los labios del mayor—. Creí que esta vez era de verdad.

La mano que acariciaba la espalda de Eren se deslizó hasta su rostro para secar una a una las lágrimas que aún permanecían ahí.

—Estoy aquí —susurró el mayor—. Ya está, Eren.

El castaño cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias que estaba recibiendo, era lo único positivo que sacaba de sus pesadillas, ya que Levi se mostraba más cariñoso que de costumbre.

Pasados unos minutos, el joven se deslizó hacía un lado, consciente de que su peso estaba incomodando al mayor. No obstante, no tardó en colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Levi mientras que su cuerpo se pegaba lo máximo posible al costado del capitán. Quería dormir abrazándolo, a pesar de que hacía bastante calor y seguro que acabarían sudando. A él le daba igual, solo esperaba que Levi no se pusiera quisquilloso.

Era verano y solo estaban tapados con la ropa que vestían. Las sábanas habían sido apartadas completamente de la cama.

Levi pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Eren mientras depositaba un beso en su pelo, dando a entender que no le molestaba esa postura.

—Siento haberte despertado —susurró Eren.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la respiración acompasada del capitán, quien no había tardado en dormirse de nuevo, o eso parecía.

Eren había visto el cansancio en el rostro de Levi al finalizar la jornada. Hacía tiempo que sabía lo mucho que le costaba conciliar el sueño y las pocas horas que dormía por las noches. Por ese motivo, su superior siempre lucía profundas ojeras en sus ojos. No obstante, las noches que dormían juntos, Levi amanecía prácticamente sin ojeras y con los ojos menos hinchados de lo normal.

Al parecer, con Eren dormía mucho más tranquilo. Salvo las noches que tenían pesadillas.

Eren sonrió al saber que él era el motivo de que el otro descansara mejor. También él prefería tener a alguien a su lado tras despertar de esos sueños tan espantosos. Era reconfortante.

El castaño relajó su cuerpo y se limitó a escuchar el silbido del aire que entraba y salía de los pulmones del mayor, provocando que su cabeza se meciera ligeramente. Se concentró en escuchar un sonido que conseguía relajarlo más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

 _PUM PUM, PUM PUM, PUM PUM, PUM PUM_ _…_

Ahí estaba. Constante, enérgico, fuerte.

Eren sabía que algún día ese corazón dejaría de latir, tal y como había sucedido en sus pesadillas. La esperanza de vida de los integrantes del cuerpo de exploración era bastante corta y Levi había superado con creces la media de supervivencia.

Sin embargo, nunca estaría preparado para dejar de escuchar ese sonido.

Por esa razón, Eren luchaba contra el sueño que había comenzado a apoderarse de él para permitirse disfrutar unos minutos más de ese momento y de esos latidos.

Sintió como lo invadía una profunda paz. Una tranquilidad de la que quiso regocijarse mientras sentía que toda la tensión que había acumulado en sus músculos abandonaba su cuerpo como si se evaporara en el aire.

 _PUM PUM, PUM PUM, PUM PUM, PUM PUM_ _…_

Sintió que todo estaba en orden. Como si los titanes no existieran, como si la muerte no acechara constantemente sus vidas, como si vivieran solos en una habitación donde no pudiera sucederles nada malo.

No habían miedos, ni relaciones prohibidas, ni guerras, ni una tremenda responsabilidad con la raza humana.

Solo paz. La más absoluta que había sentido en su vida.

Juró que podría morir en ese preciso instante y sería feliz. Juró que si caía en el campo de batalla, dedicaría sus últimos minutos a recordar esa sensación.

 _PUM PUM, PUM PUM, PUM PUM, PUM PUM_ _…_

Finalmente, el sueño consiguió vencerlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Eren ayudaba a ensillar la montura del capitán, que tenía que acudir a una reunión del consejo militar en la capital junto con Hange.

A pesar de que Levi insistió en que se quedara durmiendo un poco más, el castaño había decidido levantarse para poder despedirse de él en el último momento.

Delante de otros reclutas, Levi guardaba las distancias con él, tratándolo como solía hacer antes de involucrarse sentimentalmente con el adolescente.

Eren se percató de que una de las manos de Levi estaba vendada y no pudo evitar quedarse un buen rato mirando con extrañeza esa zona. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Levi, éste se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada mientras terminaba de ajustar las riendas de su caballo.

El castaño se sonrojó al recordar que el sabor de la sangre había estado presente en su boca la noche anterior. Y que había soñado que se mordía la mano para convertirse en titán. En ese momento comprendió por qué parecía que Levi aferraba algo con fuerza cuando estaba sentado en la cama.

Lo había mordido a él.

Tragó saliva al imaginar lo que habría podido pasar de haber mordido su propia mano.

Levi pareció percatarse de los pensamientos del joven, ya que los ojos verdes no podían ocultar la ansiedad que se había apoderado de ellos. Aprovechó que los reclutas se habían dirigido a buscar los materiales que faltaban para rodear a su montura y situarse en un punto donde el lomo del animal los ocultaba de ojos curiosos.

Sin mediar palabra, agarró la barbilla de Eren con la mano vendada y depositó un beso corto y suave en sus labios.

—Volveré dentro de dos días —dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del joven que aún tenía sus labios entre abiertos.

Eren quiso inclinarse para recibir otro beso, pero Levi retrocedió con un carraspeo al tiempo que un recluta aparecía por el otro lado para incorporar agua y comida en las alforjas del animal. El castaño retrocedió disimuladamente y le dirigió una rápida sonrisa a su capitán antes de que éste tomara impulso para subirse a la montura.

Con un último cruce de miradas. Eren observó como el capitán espoleaba al animal para alejarse galopando en dirección al muro Sina.

Deseaba que esos dos días pasaran lo más rápido posible para poder disfrutar de la compañía del hombre al que amaba.

Para volver a quedarse dormido con el arrullo de los latidos de su corazón.

FIN.


End file.
